Broken
by Fatrock
Summary: Title explains all.
1. Chapter 1: Secret

Hi everyone! This is my 3rd fanfic! Yay! This is about my favorite characters!

Enjoy! For those who like Gosei Knight, sorry he's not going to be in this one!

-Fatrock

chapter 1: Secret

_Nozomu's House_

One morning the Goseigers were woken up by a loud groaning.

" OWW!", yelled Alata

" Alata!", said Eri

" Can you stop..", asked Moune

" Making that..", continued Hyde

" Noise", finished Agri

" Sorry, but it HURTS!", replied Alata

" Let's see what it is..", sighed Hyde, " AH! Blood! Alata, your wings are coming! Now we'll all have our wings to fly!"

' _Wings…'_, thought Agri for a moment

" Onii-chan isn't that great?!", asked Moune

" Yeah!"

" Desu~", awoken Datas, " Good morning, everyone!"

" Oh, good morning Datas", they all replied, minus Alata

" Done!" , cheered Alata

" Huh?!"

" Aren't they pretty?"

" Wooaaahhh!", exclaimed Eri in surprise

" They _really are _pretty!", examined Hyde

" What a nice pair of wings, Alata", complimented Moune

' _Wings..',_ Agri thought again

" AH! I sense trouble!", warned Datas," It's a Yuumajuu, desu~!"

" Now?!", complained Eri

" Oy! Onii-chan!", yelled Moune snapping Agri out of it

" S-sorry!", apologized Agri

_At the place_

" Haha! I just love seeing a destroyed view of the Earth!", said a flying yuumajuu as he landed

" Yuumajuu!", yelled Hyde

" Stop, destroying this place!", added Alata, " Everyone!"

" Ok!", they replied, " Change Card! Tensou! Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red! Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink! Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black! Landick Power of Sprout! Gosei Yellow! Surging Wave Seaick Power! Gosei Blue! Protecting the planet's an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

" How dare you interrupt me, Speed no Fly!", complained Speed no Fly as he flew into the air," Well then, come and get me!"

' _Fly, air, wings…Wings..',_ re-thought Agri

As Agri was spacing out the others, Alata, Eri, Moune, and Hyde were flying after Speed no Fly.

" Phoenix header, set! Phoenix bullet! ", called Eri

" Shark header, set! Shark bullet! ", yelled Hyde

" Dragon header set! Dragon bullet!", attacked Alata

" Tiger header, set! Tiger bul- Wait! Where's Onii-chan?", noticed Moune

" You're right.. Where's Agri?"

" Look, he's still on the ground!", exclaimed Hyde

" ONII-CHAN!", yelled Moune snapping Agri out of his daydreaming, " COME UP HERE AND HELP US FIGHT!"

" Oh! Um.. Well you see the problem is that I.. Uh.. Yeah..", stuttered Agri, " Whatever! Snake header, set! Snake bullet!"

" I've been hit!", finally yelled Speed no Fly who disappeared as he went down, " I'll get you Goseigers for this!"

" Mou! Onii-chan why didn't you come help?!", asked Moune

" I did help..", mumbled Agri

" What did you say?!"

" I said I helped!"

" How could you help?! YOU WERE ON THE GROUND !"  
" WELL AT LEAST I HIT HIM!"

" YEAH, BUT HE GOT AWAY!"

" IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE DOES IT?!

" YES, IT DOES MATTER ONII-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR WINGS TO FLY?"

" WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE-You 2 stop it!", said Eri as she separate the 2 Landicks

_Nozomu's house_

" We're back!", said everyone

" Welcome back!", greeted Datas

_later that night_

Moune and Eri were doing things that they usually do together, Hyde was looking up Speed no Fly, Alata was drawing Datas, and Agri, well he was sitting at the table deep in thought.

' _Wings, fly, air. No! I don't want to think about it.. Especially __**that time.**__', Agri thought to himself_

" Agri what's wrong? Agri? Agri?",questioned Alata

" Huh?! Oh, sorry Alata, I guess I'm tired.. Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

" Agri.. Something's definitely wrong.."

_Agri's room_

"_Can't tell them now.. When will I be able to tell them, especially Moune.. She'll probably be shocked..", Agri mumbled to himself before going to sleep.._

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please look forward to the next one!

Bye!

_-_ Fatrock


	2. Chapter 2 Agri

Hey! Here's the 2nd chapter!

- Fatrock

Chapter 2: Agri

_Nozomu's house _

" Good morning!", said Eri

" Oh, hi.", replied Hyde who was searching for info about their enemy.

" Mou, Hyde! You need to be more cheerful! Like, 'HI!', for instance!"

" But, Eri! I always have to be straight!"

" Why?"

" It's just how my tribe is."

" Fine."

" Hey!", said Alata, and Moune cheerfully

" Hi!", Replied Eri," See?! They do it cheerfully!"

" What's going on?", asked Hyde

" HYDE! Mou! I'm going to go buy some food!"

" Have a safe trip!", all 3 of them waved

Then as Eri left, they heard a door open.

" Yo..", said Agri, who just came back from a shower

" Humf!", pouted Moune

" You're still mad about that?!"

" Yeah, 'cause Onii-chan, you didn't even use your wings."

" Well, there's a **reason**!"

" What reason? The reason that _**you**_ just don't want to help us? Is that it?"

Just as Moune said that Agri hit his limit.

" IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! ", yelled Agri

" OH, YEAH?! WHY?"

" J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!", screamed Agri as he left the house to go somewhere

" Agri!", called Alata, " I better go find him.."

" Don't bother..", replied Hyde," You know how the Landick's take a while to forgive each other."

" Well, you don't know till you try!", said Alata," Then anything could happen!"

" That's true..", agreeded Hyde

" Well, I'm off!", waved Alata, like Eri

" Have a safe trip!", said Hyde and Moune

_Somewhere in the forest_

" Arrgg!", raged Agri as he punched a tree," How am I going to tell them? And When?!"

As Agri though he sat on the ground.

' _Wings… Why can't I get myself to tell them?!'_, thought Agri as he started to stare at the sky.

_Somewhere in town_

" AGRI! AGRI!", called out Alata," Where can he be? AGRI?"

Then Alata bumped into Eri.

" Itai! Alata, mou! Watch where you're going!", complained Eri

" Gomen, Eri! Have you seen Agri?", asked Alata

" No… Why?!", asked Eri

" He, and Moune got into another fight again, and after that he ran somewhere.."

" Now that you mention it.. I heard someone say that they saw a boy in blck running into the forest. That might've been Agri!"

" Really?! Arigatou, Eri! I'll go there right away!"

" Your welcome, Alata! Now I've got to brings these back home! Bye!"

" Bye!"

_Somewhere in the forest_

Agri was now training himself, using his tensou techniques.

" I'll show that Yuumajuu! I'll defeat him!", said Agri

Then he heard someone coming his way.

" WHO THERE?!", asks Agri

" Hmm.. It looks like it's the 1 who shot me down last time. Hehe.", said Speed no Fly

" YOU! Change Card! Tensou! Gosei Black!"

" Not this time! Goseiger!"

" Huh?!"

" Gotcha!", said Speed no Fly as he got Agri and took him into the air

" Shit."

" Looks like you'll die here!", announced Speed no fly as he held Agri over a cliff that had rocks and the ocean below.

" No way am I going to die here!", argued Agri

" Really? When you didn't use your wings last time? It shows that your obviously hiding something, but that'll never be discovered, as of now , because you're about to die."

' _That's true, I'm about to die. It's probably better anyway..', _froze Agri

" Agri?! Oh crap! LET AGRI GO!", yelled Alata, " Change Card! Tensou! Gosei Red!"

" Oh, but can you save your friend in time?", taunted Speed no Fly, holding Agri hanging over the cliff.

" Agri! I'll never forgive you! Dragon header, set! Dragon Bullet!"

" OW! Not again!", winced Speed no fly as he dissapeared, " Too bad, you won't bed able to save your friend now! Haha!"

" Agri!", yelled Alata as his wings came out, to grab Agri, who had de-transformed, and was unconscious .

_Back on the ground_

" Agri! Agri! Agri! Oi! Agri, wake up!", yelled Alata

" A-Alata… What happened?", asked Agri, whose voice had become less than a whisper

" Don't worry about it, you're safe."

" Ok.."

" Agri, we should head home."

" What about Moune?"

" I'm sure Hyde was able to think of something."

" Yeah.", said Agri as he slipped into unconsciousness.

" Ah, Agri! I might as well carry him home."

_Nozomu's house_

" So are you going to apologize to your brother?", asked Hyde

" Yeah.. I might as well. I kinda feel bad for what I said.", replied Moune

" That's good that you're going to apologize to your brother! He'll probably be glad that you're apologizing!", encouraged Eri

" Yeah!"

Then they heard the door open.

" We're back!", declared Alata, who was still carrying Agri on his back.

" Welcome back!", welcomed everyone

" Ah, what happened to Onii-chan?!", panicked Moune as Alata put Agri on the couch.

" Alata! Don't tell me you 2 had a fight!", pouted Eri

" We didn't!", protested Alata

" Was it the Yuumajuu?", questioned Hyde

" Yeah. He said he was going to kill Agri.."

" Eiyaa!", shrieked Moune," How?!"

" Over a cliff into the ocean."

" Who would do such evil thing to Agri?!", said Eri

" I dunno.."

" Eiyadaa! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to my room!", said Moune who was near tears in her eyes.

_Later that night_

_Agri's dream_

_(as a kid)_

" _I'm home!", yelled Agri_

" _Oh, your mother's not home right now so it's just you and me.", said Agri's dad_

" _Ok. Ah, Papa wanna see my wings? They came in earlier today, but you weren't here."_

" _Sure. I'm in the study."_

" _Wanna see them now?"_

" _Ok. Oh, I have a friend over, can he see them too?"_

" _Sure!"_

So Agri showed hid dad, and his dad's friend his wings which were the average medium size for a kid, and his wings were a shiny, glittery silver with tints of gold in them.

" _How pretty 1__st__ I've ever seen wings like these! I'll take them!", exclaimed Agri's dad friend_

" _T-take th-them?", asked a trembling Agri_

" _Yup. For my collection on Earth."_

" _On Earth…"_

" _I might as well take them now."_

Then all of a sudden Agri felt a pain in his back.

" _Aaaaaahhhhhhh!", screamed Agri_

" _Done know can I have my money for these?", asked Agri's dad_

" _Here.", gave Agri's dad's friend_

Soon after they heard a door open.

" _I'm back!", announced Agri's mom_

" _Mama!...", cried Agri_

" _Agri? Oh, there yo- Eiyaaaaa! What have you done to our son?!", shrieked Agri's mom as she saw her son's wings in her husband's friend's hands, and Agri's back now seeping with blood, through the cuts._

" _I was helping a friend!", said Agri's dad_

" _Yeah, but you know that after wings are cut off we angels end up like crap!"_

" _Whatever li,ke I ever cared for our fucking son!"_

" _Will you listen to yourself our son's in this room!"_

Which was true, because Agri was now huddled in a corner crying.

" _Mama, papa… Stop fighting.. ",whimpered Agri, " Do you not want me?"_

" _Of course we want you.", smiled Agri's mom_

" _No we don't.." protested Agri's dad_

" _You just had to bring your fucking friend to this crappy world!"_

" _You piece of shit!"_

" _Crap!"_

" _Bitch!"_

" _Fuck you!"_

" _Damn you!"_

" _Stop it.. Stop it! Stop it! Please, stop it you 2!", cried Agri_

_End_

" Agri, Agri! Wake up you're having a bad dream!", said Alata, as he shook him

" St- uh? Oh, Alata it's you.", replied Agri

" What were you dreaming about?"

" None of your business."

" I know it isn't, but if it's got something to do with the Yuumajuu, or your strange behavior it does", softly said Alata

" Fine you got me. It's about back then..", paused Agri, as he let tears slowly fall down his cheek.

" Agri. I don't know what you're going through right know but it must be painful."

" Alata,mou.. I can't really lie to you."

" It'll be okay."

" That's what you think.."

" Alata.."

" Agri.."

" Come out here. I need to show you something."

" Ok."

_Outside_

" Bring out your wings Alata.", ordered Agri

" Hai.", replied Alata, aas his wings came out, which were a shiny white.

" Watch me."

" Ok. "

Nothing came out of Agri's back.

" Huh?", wandered Alata, " That's strange. Where are your wings?"

" I don't have any…"

" Eh?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" (O o O )?!

" Shh! Don't wake up the others!"

" Why?"

" Because, they'll be mad I didn't say it before, especially Moune!"

" How did it happen?"

" My dad.. sold them to a friend.."

" Oh.."

" Alata?"

" Yeah?"

" I was wondering if I could come talk to you when ever I feel uneasy.." /=v=/

" Sure!"

" Ok."

" Agri."

" Huh?"

" We'll get you wings somehow."

" Yeah." =v=

" We should head back in."

" Yeah it's getting cold."

" See ya in the morning, Agri!"

" Yeah! Alata!"

That's the end of the 2nd chapter! See ya next time! Please R&R!

Fatrock


	3. Chapter 3: Believing

Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!

Fatrock!

Chapter 3: Believing

_Nozomu's house_

The next morning everyone was doing their things as usual, but Agri was unusually tired.

" ONII-CHAN! WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT FALLING ASLEEP AT THE TABLE?!", yelled Moune

" Huh?..", asked a tired Agri

" Mou! YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN YOURSELF QUICKLY!", replied Moune with a fierce fire in her eyes, scaring the others.

" Moune.. Don't yell…"

" First time I've heard you say that.."

" Oh.."

" So?"

" What?.."

" Weird isn't it how she just changed moods." Alata

" Why're you tired?"

" Yeah.. It is.." Eri

" I dunno.."

" Oh! By the way.. About the other day.."

" Ah! Guys look.. " Hyde

" Oh.."

" That's good!" Alata and Eri

" Sorry!"

" Hehehe.."

" Hahaha"

" DESU!". warned Datas, scaring everyone.

" Datas…. What the f**k was that about?", roared Moune

" Sorry , but it's that Yuumajuu again, desu."

" Oh.. Sorry."

" We better go.", said Hyde

" Yeah.", said Moune

" Let's go Agri!", said Eri, who was the 2nd to last to leave, " Agri? Eh?!"

Agri had fallen asleep while standing.

' _Eeehhh?! Is that even possible?! To sleep like that?!', _wondered Eri, ' _I might as well carry him there…. Then again… I'll just carry him..'_

_The Yumajuu's attacking spot_

" Heh. This time when they attack I'll be more prepared! Ecspecially _ that one _! Hehe!", plotted Speed no Fly

" There you are!", spotted Alata

" This time we'll defeat you!", declared Moune

" Change Card! Tensou! Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Re- Wait! Where's Eri and Agri?!", asked Alata

" Over here!", waved Eri, who had decide to carry Agri

" Ah! Onii-chan fell asleep!", pointed Moune, " I knew it!"

" U-um.. I'm going to bring Agri somewhere safe! I'm going to leave the Yuumajuu to you guys! Sorry!", said Alata

" Ok, Ala- Why the crap are you leaving us with him?!", asked Moune, as she turned around, but he was gone, " Dang. Well I might as well join the fight. Change Card! Tensou! Landick Power of Sprout! Gosei yellow!

_Somewhere else…_

" Agri, wake up.. Agri..", shook Alata"

" Huh?.." asked Agri

"You fell asleep.."

" Oh.."

" Yeah.. What happened?"

" Nightmare.. Again.."

" Right.. _That one__…_"

" Yup. Should we go help the others?"

" How do you know we were fighting that Yuumajuu?"

" A feeling."

" What else are you hiding from us?"

" Never knew that you were keen."

" Well, I am. Well, what else?"

" Esper." ( If you don't know what an Esper is, look it up, or watch dekaranger.)

" Eh?! An esper?!"

" Yup."

" And?"

" Time travler."

" With what?"

" De- A train."

" Is that all?"

" Yeah."

" Let's go help the others then!", proclaimed Alata running, toward the fight.

" Yeah.", said Agri, _' That was close! If he found out that I was friends with the Kamen Riders , he'd probaby beat the shit out of me…'_

" Agri! Come on!"

" Y-yeah.. Change Card! Tensou! Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!"

_Back with the others_

" AH!", screamed Eri," At this rate we'll never be able to defeat him!"

" He's too strong.. We need Alata, and Agri.", heavily breathed Hyde

" What's taking those two so long?!", complained Moune, as she summoned her Landick Claw.

" Dragon/Snake header! Dragon/Snake bullet!", attacked two voices

" Arrrrrggggg!", screeched Speed no Fly as he fell down, " I'll get you! BIBII'S!"

" Now?!", said Hyde, " Blue Check!"

" Deal with it! Pink Trick!", replied Eri

" Onii-chan! Let's show him the power of our tribe!", said an eager Moune

" OK, Moune!", responded Agri

" Land combi Break!", attacked the two Landicks.

" Alata! Us too!", said Eri

" Right!", agreed Alata

"Sky combi Break!", attacked the two Skicks.

" I'll get you!",ran Speed no Fly attacking Alata this time, " 'Cause those with out their leader can't attack correctly! HAHA!"

" Crap!", said Alata, as he was picked up

" Alata!", yelled his friends.

0o0!

A cliffhanger! You'll find out in the next chapter anyway.

Please R&R!

Bye!

- Fatrock


	4. Chap 4: Imagin, and Den-o

Hey! Here's the 4th chapter!

Wonder what's going to happen? Read to find out!(0o0) Plus a guest appearance by Kamen rider Den-O.

-Fatrock

_Last time.._

So, when we left off Alata was caught, and is probably about to be defeated, or die, from, Speed no Fly.

" Alata!", everyone yelled

' _Dang! There's a way to, but it'll be risky! Should I really?', _thought Agri, '_If I want to save his ass I might as well.'_

" I can't stand it anymore! Alata, I'm going to save you!", Eri charged

" Eri! Don't!", Hyde warned

" WHY?!"

" It's dangerous, he's probably planning something!"

" Oh.. Oh well, Skick Shot! Pink Trick!"

" Eri! Watch out!", Moune warned Eri

" Huh? Itai!", cried Eri as she fell.

' _BAKA!', _everyone thought

'_NOW!', _thought Agri, as shoved into Speed no Fly, " Alata! This way!"

" Ok?..", Alata replied

" Where are you going?!", Moune yelled

" JUST TAKE CARE OF HIM!", shouted Agri

" Just a moment!", said Speed no Fly chasing them

Just as the time had turned to 2:22 Agri pulled Alata through a door. As they went through the door a train's whistle was heard.

" We should be safe here..", breathed Agri

" Where are we?..", Alata wondered as he looked around

" Ii jan~ Ii jan~ Sugee jan~ Ii jan~ Ii jan~ Sugee jan~ Ii ja- Ah! Argi- chan! What're you doing here?! ", cheered Ryuutaros, " Ne, ne, minna! Agri's here, and he brought a friend!"

" Long time no see Agri!", smiled Kohana

" Hi, Agri.", waved Ryoutaro

" Nice ta see 'ya again.", said Momotaros

" Duskoi! Hi, Agri-chan.", greeted Kintaros

" Nice to see you! Agri!", Deneb cheerfully bowed

" OH, I see that we've reeled something in.", joked Urataros

" Would you like some coffee?", sweetly asked Naomi

" Yo.", waved Yuto

" Ah, seems we have a guest on board.", said Owner

" Hi..", spoke Agri panicking

" Agri.. You know these people, and um.. What ever those are?", Alata questioned

" Yeah… Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Deneb, Naomi, Owner, Kohana, Ryoutaro, and Yuto. They're part of the Den-liner crew, minus Yuto, and Deneb, they're part of the Zero-Liner.", explained Agri

" Is this what you travel through time with?", curiously asked Alata, making Agri and the others flinch," I'll take that as a yes."

Then Yuto trapped Alata against the wall.

" Listen! If you _ever tell, _and_ I mean ever tell anyone about this, you're going to be in so much trouble. _ Let me remind you, because I'm _surprisingly strong_. ", threatened Yuto

" Yuto, you don't have to be so rough, he's a friend of mine.", assured Agri

" Ok. BUT I REALLY MEAN'T THAT PART! ", said Yuto

" Ok.. I got it…", replied Alata getting over that shock,' _Ow.. That hurt…' =v= "_

" So, why'd you come this time? Another one?", asked Kohana

" Yeah.. It was trying to kill Alata… And it looked like a Yuumajuu.", described Agri

" W-wait! I thought that _was the Yuumajuu_!", Alata quickly interrupted

" No, it was the Copy Imagin, that we've been trying to defeat for a while..", replied Kohana

" Copy Imagin?"

" Yeah. It can copy _ANYTHING! _So that's why we've been trying to defeat him.. But, he's been changing forms, so it's getting harder to find him, but you can tell him apart by _one _thing, he can't use that person's specific ability. For example if that Yuumajuu flies, then he can't fly."

" So that's why he didn't fly back there.."

" Yeah! That's why we Imagin are good at finding them! Right Ryoutaro?", said Momotaros

" Yeah, Momotaros. That's why they're good partners! Right Agri?!", said Ryoutaro looking at Agri who had 2 long hairs going past his shoulders, and 1 of them was green," Agri? No, Deneb?"

" DENEB! What did I tell you about possessing anyone without their permission?!", said Yuto

" Sorry Yuto!", apologized Deneb in Agri's body, ' Deneb.. It's okay.. As long as you don't go around telling people my name.' " Okay Agri."

" What happened to Agri?..." asked Alata

" Well, you see Alata-kun we Imagin are able to posses anyone, as long as we have a contract with them, so in other words it's a million words that hook something in.", explained Urataros

" Baka! It's not a million! It's just a sentence! 'Tell me your wish', ' Tell me what your wish is,' 'What do you wish for', or ' Tell me what you want'.", corrected Momotaro

" Duskoi! We are good Imagin though.", said Kintaros

" Alata, it's about time to go back.", claimed Agri who was back in his own control.

" Okay.. I hope the others are okay."

" They are."

" How do you know?"

" We just went 10 minutes in to the future earlier.. How'd you not notice?"

" Everyone was talking.."

" Oh, yeah."

" So."

" They're safe.."

"Ok.."

"Let's go. Ryoutaro after we're out you know what to do. Right?"

" Yeah. Fight the Imagin.", Ryoutaro replied

As they left the Imagin was right there still waiting, and randomly was counting..

" 197,198,199,200.", counted Copy Imagin

" Quick Alata!", shouted Agri

" Okay!", followed Alata

" THERE YOU ARE!", attacked the Copy Imagin

"Wait!", shouted Ryoutaro," Let's go Momotaros."

"Okay, Ryoutaro!", eagerly said Momotaros

" Henshin! – 3-6-9-#- _Climax Form- "_

" Ore-Sanjou! IKUZE, IKUZE,IKUZE!", cheered Momotaros, '_Let's go Momotaros!' _"Okay! Ryoutaro! Let's give them a taste of our Hissatsu Waza Attack! Part 5 . Climax Version!"

_5 minutes later _

" Yeah! Yeah!", cheered Ryuutaro

" Duskoi", stomped Kintaros

" Finally.", sighed Urataros

" With that done. Let's go get some coffee!", said Momotaros

And with that said they all headed back to the Den-liner.

_With the other Goseigers._

" They all ran off…" , stared Eri who undid her transformation, like Moune and Hyde.

" Yeah.", agreed Hyde

" And I still don't see them.", said an impatient Moune

" SORRY WE WERE GONE!", yelled Alata

" WHERE WERE YOU?!", screamed an angered Moune

" Uh.. Somewhere.. Why?", asked Agri

" 'Cause you DISSAPEARED!", Moune screamed even more angry

" Yeah.. About that… we defeated him, right Alata?", lied Agri

" Yeah.", played along Alata

" Now that everyone's back, how about some cake?", asked Eri

" NO!", said everyone

" Let's just go home and figure things out.", suggested Hyde

" Good idea."

_Nozomu's house_

" Ah! I'm tired!", stretched Agri as he sat on the couch, and reached in his pocket,' _Huh? What's this?', _as he took out the item it was Momotaro's pudding, and it said: _For a good friend. Remember there's never an ending, there's always a climax! Ore Sanjou!(picture of Momotaros), ' That baka Momotaros! Giving me pudding for nothing!'._

" So where did you guys go?", asked Hyde sternly

" Uh..", both Alata, and Agri flinched," To the river."

"Hmm. Nice attracting."

" Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to my room.", said Agri

" Same.", said Alata

_After they left_

" Hmm. Since this morning those 2 have been acting weird.", concluded Hyde

" True. But it's mostly been Onii-chan.", said Moune

" They're hiding something from us.", Eri added in

" We should keep an eye on those 2 incase they do anything unusual, or something strange happens.", Hyde thought out loud

" Good idea.", agreed both Moune and Eri

Well that's the end of this chapter.

Please R&R.

-Fatrock


	5. Chapter 5: Carefully Watching

HI! Sorry for not updating in a long time it was hard to think of a new chapter. So, here it is! Nozomu makes a minor appearance, along with Kamen Rider Wizard, Souma Haruto!

Fatrock

Chapter 5: Watching carefully

_Nozomu's house_

The next morning, everyone was in the main room. Hyde, was working working Datas, Eri eating sweets, Moune reading a magazine, Agri was lifting some weights, and Alata was drawing everyone (poorly).

" Kya! Eri come see this!", waved Moune

" Nani?", asked Eri

" Isn't this really cute?"

"Yeah! It's really kawaii!", agreed Eri

"Datas have you gotten any more info?", Hyde asked

" Not yet, desu~. But! I'll do my best, desu~!", Datas replied

" Let's see Eri needs some more pink. Huh? Where'd my pink go?", searched Alata

' _Everyone's acting normal, but they probably suspect something off of Alata and I.', _Agri thought

" FOUND IT!", cheered Alata," Now I can give Eri some more pink! Are? Now it's my blue, and yellow?! Mou, what's going on?!"

" Yuumajuu detected, desu~!", warned Data, showing where he was

" Isn't that by Nozomu's school?", Agri asked

" Yeah, that is… Ah! Onii-chan what if he's going to harm the children?!", panicked Moune

" Then we'll stop him!"

"OK!", she replied but thought,' _What if something weird happens? Then you won't be able to hide it from us!', _and apparently Eri, and Hyde were thinking the same thing.

Then they were off.

_Nozomu's school_

If you can imagine it Nozomu's school's just going on as usual, without any interruption until…..

"DIE!", attacked Speed no Fly

Now can you imagine it? Due to Speed no fly, now there are a bunch of students, and teachers running around, the **whole school ** while he's making a ruckus, but out of all those people in a room with flipped over desks, papers, and glass everywhere, and where everyone's running wildly, there one student who's calm, Amachi Nozomu, the Goseigers friend.

" This is bad! I better wait for Alata-tachi..", Nozomu spoke out loud to no one in particular

" I _**see you**_!", sang Speed no Fly as he went over to Nozomu

'_Shit, shit and double shit! This is really bad, but I guess it's alright to swear in my head, while I'm in trouble._', thought Nozomu

" Gosei Blaster!" cried 5 different voices in synch.

" They came!", Nozomu silently cheered so no one knew he was their friend.

" Twistornado card! Tensou!", cried Alata

" Complethunder card! Tensou!", Eri attacked, as the Landicks did the same thing, Agri, with his Rockcrush card, and Moune with her Sparkquake card, along with Hyde who used his Istop card.

" Ah! I'm gonna get you!", rampaged an angered Speed no Fly even more.

" Eto.. Minna, we better bring this outside!", ordered Alata

"OK!", they replied

_Outside _

" Skick Combi Break!", attacked the two Skicks together.

" Ow! My chest!", growled Speed no Fly

" This time I'm sure we'll get you!", said Eri

"Assemble! Gosei Buster!", said everyone

" The Flashing Skick Power!", said the two Skicks as they put their Skick Dynamic cards in.

" The Raging Landick Power!", yelled as they too did the same.

" The Serene Seaick Power!", finished Hyde with his own.

" PUNISH!", they all attacked

" NO!", cried out the Yuumajuu in pain.

_Later_

" Look's like it's time for everyone to forget the scary things that just happened.", announced Hyde

" Yeah, but it's for the best.", Eri added

" So they aren't terrified.", concluded Moune

" Next time.", continued Agri

" We'll save them, right?", finished Alata

" Yeah.", all 4 replied

" Here we go, Eri.", proclaimed Alata

"Ok.", she said

" Onii-chan.", nudged Moune

" I know.", he said nudging back.

" I'm ready.", Hyde stated to himself.

" Memory fly Card, Memory Bury Card, Memory Wash Card, Tensou!", they all yelled

_5 minutes later_

" Ah, with that done we might as well head back to Wi- Nozomu's house!", spoke Agri as he caught himself, before saying Wizard.

" Wi-What?", asked Hyde suspiciously

" Wi-as whistle, get it? Wiiiii~", Agri replied, as he made a whistling noise, covering it up.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah."

" Are you hiding something?"

" No! W-why would I?"

" You seem like the type."

" Really?"

"Really."

" And your point is?"

" We're watching you."

" If you are why are you telling me?"

"Uh!", panicked Hyde, '_Why did I tell him?!'_

"So?"

"Because we're suspicious, about you. _**WE **_think that _**YOU **_ might be a spy, a traitor, or anything else like that."

"So, are you _Onii-chan_?",Moune taunted

" _SO_?!", tagged along Eri

" You guys! Aren't you ashamed? How do you think you, or anyone else felt if you said that to them?", protested Alata

' _Alata..Why do you go that far?', _wondered Agri clenching his teeth together.

" Aren't you?", Alata asked again

" No, not really.", replied Moune

" Yeah..", agreed Eri, and Hyde

As the other 4 were all talking the realization, suddenly struck Agri.

" A-Alata… Stay away from them….", warned Agri

" Why?", asked the younger boy questionably

" It's not them…"

" What do you mean?"

" That's right.", said the 1st Phantom who had been disguised as Eri," I'm the Gargoyle Phantom."

" They did something to Moune, and the others..", the older boy now looking pale, and frail, as if all life was drained from him," They're Phantoms…"

" YUP!", yelled another Phantom who was disguised as Hyde," I'm the Scorpion Phantom."

" Phantoms?"

" Correct.", answered the Phantom who had been disguised as Moune, " And I'm the Cat Phantom."

" Humans who lost all hope.. Phantoms, they aren't warm at all.. They're just a cold hard shell.. A cold hard shell..", spoke Agri, as he repeated the last 4 words of the line before that, and was still shaking," This was never supposed to happen, but, at a time like this I need, Wizard's help.."

" Wizard?"

" Alata… Just follow me..", directed Agri as he started to run, with Alata following him, as they were being chased by the 3 Phantoms.

As they ran through the forest, everything way going by fast, and Alata thought it was strange. Even time was going fast. With green everywhere ,it even didn't feel like a city, anymore, but a forest, a different one from before..

" We.. should.. be safe… for now..", Agri panted

" What.. is this place?..", wondered Alata

" Wizard's world…", answered Agri, before collapsing to the ground

" Agri!", panicked Alata, then he heard a noise from behind the bushes, and trees, " Huh?"

" _Driver On. Flame Please. KI,ki,ki,ki,ki,ki,ki!", _came a voice

" Now, it's show time!", said another voice, "I'm going to get you this time you f*cking, crap like Phantoms! And then I can have my donuts in **PEACE**!"

' _Better get ready! But what was the part with the donuts?',_ Alata thought and if this was an anime he would've fell down in anime style, and sweat drop_, " _ Change Card! Tensou! Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red!"

" RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", yelled the mysterious person getting ready to attack, and then stopped midway," Did you say Gosei? Are you a friend of Agri?"

" Yes. Alata. Yorushku!", said Alata as he went back to his civilized form, " And _YOU _are?"

" Kamen Rider Wizard. Souma Haruto.", said the boy, "What happened to Agri? Phantoms, right? Traveling, again?"

" Huh?"

"I'll explain later. For now you guys need to get some rest. Come on."

_The store_ (A/N: I don't know what it's called. If anyone knows please tell me. Thanks!)

" Here we are.", said Haruto

" Haruto! Are you okay? Who's this. Agri! What happened?!", everyone questioned him

" I'm ok. This is Agri's friend Alata. Agri, collapsed again due to usage of too much mana. And they were being chased by 3 Phantoms who impersonated their friends…. Is that it?"

" Yes."

" Haruto, thanks…", said Alata

" I'm used to it.", replied Haruto

" What happened to our friends?"

" I'm not that sure, but they're probably ok."

" What do you mean?"

" Probably sent to another dimension."

" Which?"

" Need to use the Den-liner."

" Any _other _way?"

" Agri."

" Huh?"

" Agri can travel between our 2 worlds. It's possible that he can help, but in this condition, no."

" How long do you think it'll take?"

" Not sure.. He used a lot of mana."

" Mana?"

" It's what's in my ring. It's also Koyomi, and Agri's life source."

" Life source?"

" They're not human.. I don't want to tell, but since I brought it up I might as well… It was a few years ago…"

_flashback_

It was Sabbath, and there were tons of people who had been captured.

Agri, Haruto, and Koyomi were the surviving victims, but Agri was never remembered for he was a kid. Everyone was soon brought into despair, as the solar eclipse came into view.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!", yelled many

" AH! Not yet!", cried a 9 year old child, Agri," I've got a mission to protect everyone!"

I remember him standing near me, and yelling those very words-

" Not yet!", said Haruto," I made a promise to my parents that I would continue living!", as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Then the Sabbath was over… But yet Haruto was attacked by a Phantom, and saved by the White Wizard , who was holding Koyomi.

" Who are you?", asked Haruto, with a hint of panic in his voice, but yet amazed by the Wizard.

" I'm a wizard. I see the potential in you becoming one too.", said the White Wizard as he lifted his and up and Haruto was given a Wizard Driver.

" AH!", shrieked Agri

" That kid's still becoming a Phantom! I should go help!", said Haruto

" NO. Leave him alone. You'll see why.", responded the White Wizard

5 seconds later the purple cracks disappeared from Agri, and the he stood.

" Are you okay? What's your name?", asked Haruto

" Yes..Agri.. What happened? Why did those people become Phantoms, sir?", Agri asked still scared, and shocked from the results of the Sabbath.

" Because they didn't hold on to their hope."

" Why?"

"Because their biggest fear is, despair.", Haruto replied pulling Agri up with his hand,' _He's cold.!'_

" Is it me? I wasn't really scared, and I know I'm cold… I guess I'm not used to this world, or it's from the Sabbath…", said Agri, tearing up, " Some say I wasn't supposed to be born, or that I'm not supposed to be in this world… It's a **curse **I tell, you! A **curse**!"

" Are _**you **_maybe.. The one who has the ability t travel between the 2 worlds?!", asked the White Wizard

" Yes…"

" So why are you here?", asked Haruto

" I always get made fun of….. Then one day, I was lead into this world… I found out that people here become Phantoms.. So I used that as an advantage to end my life.. But during Sabbath something made me realize why _**I'm **_able to travel between these 2 worlds."

" Want to be our friend?"

" Really? All my other '_friends' _ditch me, because they think I'm scary.."

" Really."

" OK!"

_flashback ends_

" And that's about it, Alata… Alata?", asked Haruto," Are you okay?"

" Y-yeah, just teary…. It was SUCH a TOUCHING STORY!", Alata cried

/(o^v^o)/

Then a portal opened up from the ceiling.

" AH! Ow! ITAI!", the 3 people screamed, who are revealed to be the _real _ Eri, Moune, and Hyde.

" Where are we?", asked Eri

" That hurt..", Moune commented," I'm going to get damn those monsters for impersonating us!"

" Datas? Datas? Can't get a signal.", said Hyde

" Minna! It's really you! What happened?!", Alata asked

" We were captured, and they copied us, and sent us here…", Eri explained," Wait, what are you doing here Alata, and Agri?! I though you guys would be dead! I'm SO relieved!"

" Long story.."

" Who's this?"

" Souma Haruto."

" Another human?"

" It's okay!"

" Really?"

" Yeah! He's a friend of mine."

" OK!", cheered Eri accidentally hitting Agri on the head, "Oops…"

" Uwa! That hurt….", Agri yawned as he woke up, " Ah.. Everyone.. You're back! That's good.."

" Onii-chan what's going on?!", charged Moune," Why are we here? Why is Haruto our friend? And why were you asleep?!"

" Might as well tell you all. World shift.. Those monsters. Kamen Rider. Hurt, and tired."

"W-What?!",yelled all 3 of them.

Well, that's the end of this chapter… Well, what did you think? Haven't updated in along time, so I made it long. Well, please R&R!

Thanks!

-Fatrock


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

Hey! This is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Fatrock

Chapter 6: The truth

_The store, recap:_

" Might as well tell you all. World shift.. Those monsters. Kamen Rider. Hurt, and tired.", replied Agri

" W-What?!",yelled all 3 of them.

_The store, now_

" Onii-chan, what are you hiding?", asked Moune

" I said, I'm going to tell you guys..", Agri said

" Might as well let it out you know..", tempted Haruto

" Fine… Unknown species... No wings…etc..", confessed Agri

(A/N: You know the rest..)

" Repeat the _last_ part.", said Moune

" Moune, don't you think that, it's a bit harsh to make someone repeat?", asked Eri

" N-no wings…", Agri repeated

As he repeated everyone minus Haruto, and Alata were shocked.

" EH?!", shrieked Eri," I've _never ever _heard of a Gosei Tenshi with no _**wings**_!"

" Good data.. I might look it up later..", smirked Hyde (A/N: Sorry if he sounds too much like Inui, or Reiji, from prince of tennis. His actor was Kento Ono, who played Reiji )

" So, how'd you guys let yourself become copied by some Phantoms?". Asked Agri

" Oh, that's what they were called… Well, happened when we were fighting the Bibis'..", commented Eri

_flashback_

" Bibis' come out!", commanded Speed no Fly

" Huh? Mou! I've had enough!", attacked a perky Moune

" Moune! Don't act so reckless..", punished a angry Hyde

" You, two! Don't start fighting! We have an enemy to deal with!", pushed Eri

Then a weird, but strange mist started to come in the classroom.

" EWW!", complained Moune," It stin-mmmpppfff!"

" Is everyone okay?", asked Hyde, " Moune?! Er-", before he could finish Hyde was knocked out.

" Huh? Moune, Hyde? Hello?", asked Eri out loud, then Eri was punched in the stomach.

_Flashback ends_

" Then we woke up, and were sent here..", explains Moune

" And so, how do we get back to our world?", asked Hyde

" Me…", replied Agri

" You?!", replied the 3 shocked Gosei Tenshi

" Yeah, it's somewhat my fault this time.. Sorry."

" How?"

" My powers.."

" Oh!"

" But, I lost a lot of mana, using it.. It might take a while till I have most of my energy back, from Haruto."

" Huh? Mana?"

" Let me explain; mana is the living source that myself, and Agri, use, because without it we'd be lifeless dolls. But unlike me, Agri's only has to get refilled 1 time each year.", explained Koyomi walking in with a flower vase.

" Why, would you 2 be lifeless dolls?", asked Eri

" Because they both, lost a part of them selves to their Phantoms.", said Haruto

" Onii-chan did? What part?", wondered Moune

" I don't know, all I know is that Koyomi lost her memories.. What did Agri lose?", finished Haruto, as he too wondered

" I lost my childhood.", Agri plainly replied

" Oh.. So you don't remember the time you and I went to the beach, with mom, and dad…", sadly stated Moune

" Yeah.. I don't _think _that I've _ever gone _to the beach, except the time when we followed, you, Eri, Nozomu, and Amachi Hakase to the beach…",replied Agri making Hyde shudder a bit , because of the tactics that they used on him.

" Ok.. Ah! How about the time we had a picnic by the forest?"

" Not really… Only training with you, but that was here…"

" Even _that_?!"

" Yup.."

" So you're saying, that you only remember what we've done here on Earth, and so on…"

" Yeah.."

Then all of a sudden Agri, and Koyomi collapsed on to the ground, with a red-purple colored crack appearing on both.

" What's this?", asked Hyde

" Why's it happening now? This should be happening until the end!",exclaimed Haruto

" What is it?", panicked Eri

" It's their Phantom in their Underworld.."

" Underworld?"

" It's what creates your Phantom, when you're in despair."

" Oh! That's what Agri meant!", said Alata

" Huh?!", asked everyone

" Earlier Agri, told me that they were like shells, cold, hard empty shells, that they use of there owner, or something like that.."

" Oh!"

" _Well, _can't be standing here all day, I've got work to do!", said Haruto as he transformed, " _Flame Please, KI, ki, ki, ki. _Henshin!"

" Don't forget me!", yelled Nitoh Kousuke , running in with his mayonnaise, making everyone fall anime style.

" Why does he have mayonnaise?" Alata

" _Lion, L-I-O-N! L-l-l-lion! _Henshin!"

" Who knows.."Hyde

" Here I go!"

" I think it's another weirdo.. Don't you agree?" Moune

" Come and get me Phantoms, haha!"

" Yeah, especially with the mayonnaise, and the laughter.. " Eri

" It's time to eat!"

"You know, I'm glad Gosei Knight's not that insane…" Alata

" BYE!"

" Yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh… " Eri, Moune and Hyde

A few minutes later Haruto, and Kousuke, came back from Agri's, and Koyomi's Underworld.

" Those ones were strong weren't they, Haruto?", asked Kousuke

" Yeah.", Haruto replied

" Are they fine?", asked Moune

" Yeah, they should be waking up about,…. Now.", said Haruto

" Huh, Haruto, Kousuke?!", both Koyomi, and Agri said," How sad I was kinda hoping of it to just be Haruto.."

" Why?!", asked Kousuke

" Because he doesn't carry mayonnaise, _**everywhere they go**_, Mayonnaise."

" I told you not to call me that!"

" Sorry."

Sometime after everyone calmed down.

" So do you think we can head back now?", asked Hyde

" Yeah, I have enough energy to send us back.", replied Agri

" But, Onii-chan what about those Phantoms?", Moune worried

" Don't worry, Haruto, Kousuke, and Mayu; another kamen rider, are going to take care of them."

" Ok!"

" Goseiger.", Agri calmly commanded, and then they were back in their own world.

" WOW! That was _realllyreallyfasthowdidyoudoit_?!", questioned Eri

" It's nothing special, except it might be hard to understand Eri for a while.. That happens sometimes."

" Well, now that we know one thing that's been going on we can relax!", concluded Hyde

" Well time to head back!", cheered Alata

"_Alata?Canwebuyicecreamonourwayback,pleeeeaaasseee, ireallywantcherry,orcassis,ormaybeevenstrawberry!P lease?!"_squeaked Eri

" ERI!",complained Moune

" Here we go again…",said the boys in unison

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!

Thank you!

- Fatrock


End file.
